Suppose that $f(x)=\frac{1}{2x+b}$. For what value of $b$ does $f^{-1}(x)=\frac{1-2x}{2x}$?
Solution: Substituting $f(x)$ into the equation $f^{-1}(x) = \frac{1 - 2x}{2x}$, and noting that $f^{-1}(f(x)) = x$ for all $x$ in the domain of $f$, we get \[x = \frac{1 - 2f(x)}{2f(x)}.\] Solving for $f(x)$, we get \[f(x) = \frac{1}{2x + 2}.\] Therefore, $b = \boxed{2}$.